Mikaela Chandler
Mikaela Vivienne Scott (born November 6, 1996) better known as her stage name, Mikaela Chandler (or simply Mikaela), is a Canadian actress and singer. She is known for being the daughter of Canadian professional wrestler Tyler Chandler. She subsequently ventured into feature films and has starred in Blue Sea and animated film Hotel Transylvania both were released in 2012. Her career has expanded into the music industry; Scott is the lead singer and founder of the pop band MIKAELA, which has released three RIAA Gold certified studio albums, Scars Remain, Living Life and Power, spawned three RIAA Platinum certified singles, "Scars Remain", "Guilt Trip" and "This Life" and charted four No. 1 Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs. The band is currently on hiatus as of 2013, with Mikaela working on her debut solo album, scheduled for release in December 2013. Mikaela released her first Extended play titled Stars Dance in July 2013. Outside of her work in the entertainment industry, Mikaela is involved in philanthropic activities through charity work and various social and environmental causes. In 2011, Mikaela was designated as a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador. Early life Mikaela was born in Windsor, Ontario on November 6th 1996, her mother.. Amy Scott kept the identity of her father hidden from her for many years after a falling out between them. Mikaela spent most of her years without a father, having been raised by her mother in Windsor, where she would go to school. However shortly before her fourteenth birthday, her mother and her moved out to Tampa, Florida and that was when tragedy struck, her mother was killed in a car accident however before the accident, Amy had brought Mikaela out to Tampa, for her to meet her father, so one morning Mikaela was dropped off at her father's home, who was revealed to be professional wrestler, Tyler Chandler. Tyler welcomed his daughter with open arms while Mikaela was still unsure, but eventually began to love her father as if he had known her since she was born. Music career 2009–2011: Scars Remain After having a talk with her father and hearing her singing in her bedroom, Tyler suggested that she begin a singing career and make her mother proud, Mikaela took a liking to the idea and dyed her hair black and managed to find some friends from school who were interested in music as well so she formed her own band and they are currently working on her debut album which will be titled, Scars Remain. The reasons behind the title of Mikaela's debut album had to do with her mother's death and that some of those scars from her death are still with Mikaela, and losing a parent at such a young age was traumatizing for her. She knows her mother would be proud of what she is achieving and about her choice to get into music. She dedicated this first album to the memory of her mother and the single "Scars Remain" she wrote about the pain of losing her mother at a young age. 2011–2013: Living Life and Power After the success of her first album, Mikaela had desires to begin writing her second album, however after being convinced by her father, she opted to wait a bit as she wanted to also get into acting, so with the help of her father she was able to land her first film role. Mikaela announced that her second album, titled 'Living Life' is scheduled to be released sometime during the summer of 2011. At the 2012 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards it was announced that Mikaela and her band were working on their third studio album and were shooting for a November 2012 release date. On April 3rd, 2012 Mikaela revealed the title of her new album to be Power. The album was released on November 21, 2012 to positive reviews from critics, citing how much she has grown since her first album. Mikaela is getting ready for her second world tour titled: Power World Tour which is slated to begin in January 2013. Mikaela announced that along with the new world tour she was also going to be working on a Christmas album and would be releasing it in time for December 2013. 2013–2014: Stars Dance and Baby it's, Christmas Mikaela stated in June 2013 that she's very close to finishing her upcoming Christmas album and that a December 23, 2013 release has been named, just in time for Christmas. She has yet to reveal the title of the album though. She also announced that her band was going on a hiatus as she was looking to begin a solo career and that her band wasn't involved at all with the Christmas album and that she's encourgaging them to make music with other people and that one day they'll be back, but for now she just wants to focus on being a solo artist. Mikaela released her first EP titled Stars Dance with the songs Come & Get It and Slow Down in late July 2013 along with a music video. "Slow Down" is dance-pop and EDM track and it features various dubstep influences, beside a dance rhythm while the song's lyrics speak of taking a relationship slowly rather than rushing into things; while "Come & Get It" features a change in style from Mikaela's previous releases, and features elements of electropop and Indian music. The song's lyrics speak of a female lover's attempt to rekindle a previously ended romance. 2014–2015: Focus on acting and Heart Attack After deciding to focus a bit more on her acting career, Mikaela revealed that she was currently in the process of working on her second solo album titled Heart Attack. Mikaela later released the first single off the album titled Heart Attack in November 2014 which received critical acclaim from music critics, who complimented the lyrical content and Mikaela's vocal range. "Heart Attack" is an electropop song that employs cardiac motifs to represent the fear of falling in love. Heart Attack was released in June 2015 to positive reviews and critical acclaim from music critics. 2016–present: Hiatus and Confident Beginning in late 2015, Mikaela decided to take a break from her acting and musical career, wanting to spend more time with her family. She revealed that she might start working on her third solo album sometime in 2017 or pursue other endeavours. In January 2017, Mikaela revealed on her Instagram that she was beginning work on her third album before announcing the title of the album as Confident. Acting career After being convinced by her father, Mikaela signed on to a film titled "Remaining Scars" which also starred her father. It will be a straight to DVD released film, slated for a release date of April 2011. The film is about a double agent (Chandler) being set up and having to protect his daughter (Mikaela) from being harmed by the government he once worked for. Filming is slated to begin in August 2010. Mikaela recently filmed another movie role which wrapped up in December 2010. The film titled 'Blue Sea' was released in January 2012. In 2011 Mikaela hosted the MMVA Awards in Toronto, Ontario. Mikaela will star in the upcoming computer-animated 3D comedy film Hotel Transylvania. The film is set for a 28 September 2012 release in theaters. Mikaela is currently taking a hiatus from acting to focus on her next album. Despite saying she was taking a hiatus form acting, Mikaela will star in the upcoming William H. Macy's directorial debut Rudderless. Filming began in April 2013 and concluded on May 26, 2013. The film was released on October 17, 2014. After the success of Hotel Transylvania it was revealed that a sequel was in the works and that Mikaela would return as Mavis for the next installment which was scheduled for release in September 2015. Mikaela had a brief role in 2016's Neighbours 2: Sorority Rising as the president of a Sorority. Mikaela will reprise the role of Mavis in the third installment of Hotel Transylvania slated to come out in 2018. Filmography Personal life It was reported in 2010 that Mikaela was dating Pop and R&B singer, Justin Bieber. The relationship was then confirmed by Mikaela herself however they would break up a few months later before resuming a relationship in June 2011. In May 2012 a Representative for both parties confirmed that the two were no longer in a relationship and hadn't been since early April. Shortly after the breakup Mikaela started dating childhood friend, Blake Ryan. The two would later end their relationship a year later. Mikaela is currently dating Korean pop star, Jae Yong. The two met while she was on tour in February 2013 as he was one of her opening acts. The two later appeared publicly together for the first time as a couple at the 2013 Billboard Music Awards in June 2013. Discography Albums released as a member of MIKAELA * 2009: Scars Remain * 2011: Living Life * 2012: Power Albums released as a solo artist * 2013: Stars Dance (EP) * 2013: Mikaela's Christmas Cheer * 2015: Heart Attack Tours *2009: Scars Remain Tour *2011–2012: Living Life World Tour *2013–2014: Power World Tour *2015: Heart Attack World Tour Awards and nominations American Music Awards iHeart Radio Music Awards MTV Video Music Awards Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards People's Choice Awards Teen Choice Awards